Liam Woods
Liam Woods is a werewolf as well as the only son of his deceased parents. He is also the older brother of his sister, Lilith Woods. Liam belongs to the Morsibus Clan. He had an uncle, Isaac Woods who was killed by Surgo Witches along with his parents. Liam along with his sister was sent to acquire the help of the Bonum Coven by Flo, the leader of his clan after a swarm of Surgos killed many of their remaining members. He and his sister did and they ended up befriending the coven. They also agreed to help the coven if they helped them defeat the swarm of Surgo Witches after them. He and his sister helped the Bonum Coven during the day of the solar eclipse, killing many Surgos and Hybrids as well as werewolves. They both returned to their clan after the battle on the Bonum Meadow was over. __TOC__ Powers and Abilities Super Strength - Werewolves are very strong. He can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. In his werewolf form, he is extremely strong, able to not be affected or greatly affected by powers like molecular immobilization and molecular deceleration . Super Speed - Ability to run extremely fast and run almost as fast as the blink of an eye. Heightened Senses - Ability to have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. Super Agility - Ability to move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort Accelerated Healing - Ability to regenerate immediately and quickly depending on size of damage. Durability - Ability to take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury with the help of super strength. Werewolf Bite - Ability of bites that are lethal and can lead to death of most supernatural beings. Also, he can just use their fangs and teeth to rip apart a body to death. This ability can only work in his werewolf form. Transformation - They have the ability to change into a werewolf and back into a human. Weaknesses Wolfsbane - This can cause a werewolf to become weak and feverish and can burn skin. Adflicto Potion ''' - Like other supernatural beings, he and his powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful that being is. '''Magic - Witches can use spells, potions, or powers to weaken or kill his kind. Also, other magical beings can harm them with powers or etc. Full Moon - He cannot turn into a wolf or use powers during a full moon and the moon can slowly and painfully turn him back into human form. Decapitation - By removing a werewolf's head, they will be killed instantly. Heart Extraction - By removing a werewolf's heart, they will be killed instantly. Trivia *Liam is the first werewolf and the first male werewolf to be introduced. Category:Characters